Sexual partners have long been mindful of unwanted pregnancy. Meanwhile, the public at large has become increasingly fearful of contracting communicable diseases, such as HIV, AIDS and other STDs, from sexual activity. It is well known that pregnancy occurs when the male sperm comes into contact with the female egg. It is also well known that STDs can be transmitted by the exchange of bodily fluids. Accordingly, the most widely used form of contraception and protection against STDs to date has been the male condom. Until now, however, there has not been a male condom that is highly effective in preventing unwanted pregnancy and at the same time guarding against the aforementioned public health concerns.
Known male condoms are primarily of two types. The first type consists of a thin, elongate, cylindrical body made of a form-fitting, fluid impervious material, such as latex, polyurethane or natural or synthetic rubber, which is open at one end and closed at the other end. The second type consists of a relatively thin, elongate, cylindrical body made of a loose-fitting, or "baggy", fluid impervious material, such as sheepskin or soft leather, which is open at one end and closed at the other end. The condom is open at one end for insertion of the penis and is closed at the other end to maintain a fluid-tight barrier between the wearer's penis and the sex organ, typically the mouth, vagina or anus, of the wearer's partner. Ideally, the condom prevents male sperm and other bodily fluids from being exchanged during sexual activity. For one reason or another, however, the male condoms available today do not adequately prevent the exchange of bodily fluids during sexual activity, and thus do not adequately prevent unwanted pregnancy or the transmission of STDs. In particular, the male condoms available today are not effective if they are improperly applied prior to sexual activity or are inadvertently removed during sexual activity.
The design and construction of the male condoms available today are not well adapted for their intended purpose. For example, the male condoms available today are generally difficult to properly apply to the penis of the wearer, particularly for those who are inexperienced or who may be under the influence of alcohol or drugs. If improperly applied, the condom may not provide an effective fluid-tight barrier, or worse yet, may become loose during the sexual activity, and rendered completely ineffective in preventing the exchange of bodily fluids. Even if properly applied to the penis of the wearer, known male condoms can be inadvertently removed during sexual activity if the condom is not securely retained on the wearer's penis. The likelihood that the condom will become loose or inadvertently removed is enhanced once the condom is subjected to the bodily fluids typically generated during sexual activity. Removal of the condom prior to completion of the sexual activity permits the bodily fluids of the wearer to come into contact with, and thus be exchanged with, the bodily fluids of the wearer's partner.
It is therefore apparent that there exists a need for a male condom harness that makes it easy to properly apply and securely retain a male condom on the penis of the wearer, thereby effectively preventing unwanted pregnancy and protecting against the transmission of STDs caused by the exchange of bodily fluids during sexual activity.